Mark: Time Janitor/Tropes
These are tropes of Mark: Time Janitor. Tropes *'Accidental Hero:' TBD *'Adorkable:' TBD *'Affectionate Parody:' Ryan told in an interview that the series is basically "what if Doctor Who and Grand Theft Auto had a child and that child was Futurama". *'All Men Are Perverts:' TBD *'All Women Are Lustful:' TBD *'Alternate History:' TBD *'Anachronism Stew:' TBD *'Anti-Hero:' Mark. *'Author Avatar:' Mark is based on Ryan Curcwald himself. *'Auto Erotica:' TBD *'Badass Adorable:' TBD *'Badass Beard:' Mark himself. *'Big Bad:' there's several of them, but most notably TBD. *'Black Comedy:' TBD *'Black Comedy Rape:' TBD *'Butterfly of Doom:' TBD *'Clothing Damage:' TBD *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Comedic Sociopathy:' TBD *'Descended Creator:' TBD *'Doctor Whomage:' TBD *'Europeans Are Kinky:' TBD *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Girl-on-Girl Is Hot:' TBD *'Hero with an F in Good:' TBD *'Invincible Incompetent:' TBD *'It Sucks to Be the Chosen One:' TBD *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Mark. *'Kid from the Future:' Mark and Janice's daughter Linda. *'Lovable Sex Maniac:' TBD *'Ms. Fanservice:' there are several, including: **Janice, especially when wearing a bra and undies with loose hair. **June Bliss, especially since she is a busty ginger wearing a black suit. **Bella thanks to her Princess Leia-like slave clothes and her seductive figure. **Lori since her primary clothing is a TBD. **Mata Hari, much like in real life. **Cleopatra. **Joan of Arc. **Bonnie. *'Naked people Are Funny:' TBD *'Nice Job Breaking It, Hero!:' the entire premise of the series is based on Mark's constant screw-ups like TBD. *'Official Couple:' Mark and Janice. *'Our Time Machine Is Different:' TBD *'Rape Is a Special Kind of Evil:' TBD *'The Ditz:' TBD *'The Internet is for Porn:' TBD *'Time Machine:' TBD *'Time Travel for Fun and Profit:' TBD *'Toilet Humor:' TBD *'You Already Changed the Past:' TBD Trivia *'Creator's Favorite:' Ryan's favorite characters in the series are Mark and Janice. *'Creator's Pest:' TBD *'Executive Meddling:' **Mark was originally to be voiced by Ryan himself, but Warner Bros. executives insisted that auditions should be done to TBD. *'Playing Against Type:' **Stella McDonnell, creator of Good Ol' Magic and Ryan's wife, works as a writer, storyboard artist and diretor for the series, as well as voicing a few characters on it. ** *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **Ryan is aware of the adult art and fanfiction (especially since his own wife did some of them) and admits that found it quite fun. **When he found out that Stella drew some of it, especially of Mark/Janice, he answered "Eh! I knew!" and even joked that she was drawing porn of themselves. *'Write Who You Know:' Janice is based on the creator's wife Stella McDonnell. *'What Could Have Been:' TBD YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Awesome Art:' TBD *'Base-Breaking Character:' TBD *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Cargo Ship:' Mark and Time Pack. *'Crack Pairing:' TBD *'Crosses the Line Twice:' TBD *'Best Known for the Fanservice:' TBD *'Designated Hero:' TBD *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Designated Villain:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' TBD *'Evil is Sexy:' TBD *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' some fans grew fond of Mark/June, Janice/Time Switcher, Mark/Karm, Mark/Bella, Janice/Karm and Janice/June. *'Fandom Rivalry:' TBD *'Fetish Fuel:' TBD *'Foe Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Friendly Fandoms:' TBD *'Ho Yay Shipping:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' TBD *'Memetic Mutation:' TBD *'Moral Event Horizon:' TBD *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' Janice/any historical male villain (maybe safe for that doesn't sound that creepy, so, no to Hitler, Stalin, Jack the Ripper, Robespierre, Nostradamus or Stalin). *'Squick:' TBD *'The Woobie:' TBD *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Character:' TBD *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's Not For Kids?:' TBD *'X Meets Y:' Doctor Who meets Back to the Future meets Grand Theft Auto. Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker * Nightmare Fuel * Ho Yay * Category:Tropes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas